Shy IS a Sickness
by lil-kicker
Summary: Does Nikki still like Jonesy or has she moved on? How will Jonesy found out? Who's heart will break first? R&R plz


**Shy IS a Sickness**

_**I Do Not own the characters of 6teen**_

(A/N…hey you guys, this is my FIRST fanfic EVER so go easy on me okay? lol, sorry to all my friends that I've missed here, I haven't been able to come on very often, I've read some of the new stories and they're GREAT! Keep it up you guys!)

Chapter 1: Deals and Bargains

Normal POV

Nikki and Jonesy…whoa, enough said, am I correct? You can see the connection they have, sometimes it's there, but mostly it's not...even if they know that in their hearts that they're meant to be. Flirty days were the worst, Caitlin, the somewhat "newbe" to the group, could tell things were heating up between Nikki and Jonesy…and she DIDN'T like it…

The gang was at the Lemon, waiting for work to begin, "Pure and Utter Torture," as Nikki phrased it. (You would hate work too if you had to work with three insanely happy clones all day.) Of course Jonesy was still out of a job and planning his next one. Wyatt was working at Burger McFlippster, a rather awkward fast food restaurant where you sing to the customers, a perfect job for Wyatt. Jude was still working at Underground Video and Caitlin of course, at the Big Squeeze.

The guys all set off to work, which left the chicks, Caitlin, Jen, and Nikki at the Lemon.

"So did you guys see that new student who just transferred here?" Caitlin asked, all giddy as usual.

"Uh, wake up Caitlin, he's been going to this school for his whole life, he just went on a vacation for 2 weeks!" Nikki replied in a hot tone.

"Oh, well how was I supposed to know, I just started coming here! At least he's cute," Caitlin said in a daze. At this point, Jen and Nikki were laughing.

"What? What did I say?" Caitlin demanded.

"We've known him for ever! It's weird to think of him that way that's all," Jen replied.

"Oh, well I think he's cute. What's his name anyway?" Caitlin asked.

"Liam Landenberg." Jen said still giggling at Caitlin's "misfortune."

"Don't even bother to make a move on him, he's such a player," Nikki warned Cait.

"Yeah, but he's got a lot of high qualities," Jen said making her goopy face.

"For example…?" Cait said in interest.

"Well he's the one that broke the English/French barrier," Jen said, now serious.

"English/French barrier?" said a questioning Caitlin.

"Well in grade 7 & 8, English only students were ONLY allowed to talk to, associate, or date with English students. The same went for the French, except they got the better end of the deal," Jen explained.

"The French students always got to do things that the English couldn't. Like in grade 8, pajama pants were BANNED and only the English students were consequenced for wearing them," Nikki joined in.

"So how did Liam end up breaking the barrier?" Caitlin asked.

"Well there were two things. One, his little sister was in French and that was forbidden. Two, he dated a French girl in grade 8," Jen finished.

"Actually he dated many French girls," Nikki added.

"Oh are you keeping count Nikki?" Cait asked in her giddy voice.

"I had better things to do then count how many girlfriends Liam had. Now if you two will stop torturing me, I have to go to the death chamber…" Nikki said with a light blush on her face from Cait's remark.

Nikki got up and walked to work. This leaving Jen and Cait at the Lemon.

"So should I at least try and go out with him? I mean he's SO cute and totally my type," Cait said.

"The players are your type?" Jen asked.

"Well except that part," Cait replied.

"Well then go for it!" Jen exclaimed.

"YAY! Wait, what if Nikki likes him?" Cait said.

"Nikki doesn't like Liam! She's SO into Jonesy. Did you see them flirting this morning? It's almost impossible for her to like Liam…isn't it?" Jen said.

"Well I can tell if ANYONE has a crush and something's going on with her and Liam…" Cait said with squinted eyes.

"I dunno, Nikki loves Jonesy, do you really think she'd forget about that just to go out with a player like Liam?" Jen questioned.

"We'll have to do some more investigating. Meet me here on your break and we can start on operation Nikiam…" Cait said after much thought.

"Okay, I'll see you at 10:30 Cait, and don't tell the guys about this, they'd so blow it," Jen said.

"Got it, see you later!" Cait said now getting to work at the Lemon. Her usual day began with a bit of a change but Caitlin always ended up dusting the lemons at 9:00.

Nikki's POV

I walked to the Tacky Barn and the regularly insanely happy clones greeted me.

"You know that NO ONE is insanely happy like you clones! I swear you were all made and programmed to annoy those who know the truth about the world!" I shouted.

"Have a cow Nikki, we were just trying to show our Khaki spirit, " Kristin said.

I walked towards the change rooms without another word to anyone and with my backpack in hand. As soon as I got to a change room I locked the door and took out my journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today started off really awkward. We started talking about Liam. You know, THE Liam. The one that I have liked forever, why is it so much harder for me to talk to Liam? I like Jonesy too but I can talk to him as if I was talking to Jen or Jude. Why is Liam so different? Should I tell him how I feel or just let it wear off? I know me and Jonesy have something special but he's such a player, and in the noble words of Wyatt, "Flirts with anything in a skirt." _

_Ox Nikki Ox_


End file.
